


Дт 46 / «Сверхъестественное»

by mabwch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Banter, Coda, Crack, Dances, Deaf Character, Drabble Collection, Drama, Evil Hunters, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Other, Pandemics, Psychology, Suicide Attempt, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabwch/pseuds/mabwch
Summary: Сборник драбблов по «Сверхъестественному».Работы в порядке создания: «Дух», «Демоны не могут любить», «Карточный долг», «Конфликт интересов», «После падения», «Все прелести жизни кошатника», «Сны небытия», «Пистолет», «Hey, Cas», «Куда приводят желания», «Ангелов не существует», «Балбесы», «Изя», «L'amour», «Радионяня», «Тщетность», «Эйлин и музыка», «(Не)идеальные», «Сценарий чужой жизни», «На горной тропе», «Чей косяк?»
Relationships: Amara & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jessica (The Reaper) & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. (07x10) «Балбесы»

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дт 46 / «Сверхъестественное»](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676594) by mabwch. 



> Драбблы-заделы на большие вдумчивые работы и рефлексии по отдельным моментам сезонов, где запала хватило на эмоциональный взрыв, но не на продолжение.  
> Условно закончен, драбблы будут добавляться по мере написания. Жанры стоят для всего сборника, части публикуются по хронологии их таймлайна.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 апреля 2015 года — 18 апреля 2015 года

Он попрощался с ними. В своей типичной, сингеровской манере он одновременно напутствовал, упрекал и прощался. Одним словом.

Балбесы.

А потом он умер. И больше ничего сделать уже нельзя.

Дин закрывает глаза, ожесточённо трёт веки пальцами, словно силясь выдавить из себя картину: умерший Бобби на больничной койке, опутанный проводами и в той уродливой пижаме. Если уж Дину суждено смириться со смертью человека, ставшего ему вторым отцом, то почему последнее воспоминание об этом человеке должно быть наполнено режущими глаза белым и пастельным цветами и больничным привкусом медикаментов на кончике языка?

Не нужно было соваться к Роману.

Балбесы.

Дин наливает в стакан ещё виски и неловко салютует им старой фляжке Бобби, лежащей тут же, рядом с бутылкой.

— Покойся с миром, старик.

Бутылка пустеет быстро, а сразу за ней идёт ещё одна. Дин снова пьёт как не в себя в бессильной надежде вытравить из себя эту боль хотя бы на сегодня, но искомое облегчение так и не приходит. И вряд ли оно придёт скоро, независимо от того, сколько он выпьет, что сделает и скажет дальше. Нужно просто перетерпеть, дать ране переболеть и затянуться корочкой, перестать кровоточить. Но сегодня у него уже не осталось на это сил. Ему нужно обезболивающее, на роль которого алкоголь подходит как нельзя кстати.

Тщательно выстроенные барьеры самообладания рушатся, и, кажется, Дин готов взвыть в голос, но всё же находит в себе силы сдержаться. Ему приходится буквально заткнуть себе рот рукавом рубашки, кусая собственное запястье через ткань, но физическая боль оказывается полезной в борьбе с приступом. Эта боль отрезвляет, и Дин спешит утопить следующий, слишком близкий к зарождению крик в очередной порции виски.

Он не замечает, как начинает разговаривать с Бобби. Или с его фляжкой, раз она ещё тут, лежит на столе рядом и мозолит глаза. Сбивчиво, заплетающимся языком, Дин вспоминает какие-то моменты из их жизни: смешные и не очень, счастливые и грустные. Рассказывает, по привычке глядя в потолок — почему-то он уверен, что Сингер на Небесах, сидит на каком-нибудь до омерзительного милом облачке и смотрит вниз, на бардак, который как был, так и остался после его смерти. И который Винчестерам всё ещё предстоит разгрести, только теперь без его помощи.

Смотрит и повторяет своё исконное «балбесы», глядя на подыхающего от боли и угрызений совести Дина и, может быть, на неизвестно где шляющегося Сэма. (Дин смутно понимает, что нельзя спускать глаз с брата, когда у него не все шестерёнки в голове работают как надо, но всё же топит в виски и свою ответственность, самонадеянно полагая, что сегодняшний день больше ничем не отличится).

Дин не помнит, когда его отрубает. Кажется, он засыпает прямо за столом, положив голову на руку, а рядом с пустыми бутылками всё так же покоится фляжка.

Вполне ожидаемо в пьяном бреду ему снится Бобби. В своей обычной одежде вместо больничного убожества и всё той же старой кепке; старик стоит рядом с ним и снисходительно усмехается, глядя на свои «поминки».

— Балбесы, — говорит он, и поутру Дин почти готов поклясться чем угодно, что голос ему не приснился.


	2. (s09) «Изя»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 мая 2015 года

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идея спонтанная и случайная, навеянная новой озвучкой сериала на Пятнице и её интерпретацией прозвища Иезекиэля. Планировался стёб и ООС, но внезапно всё стало грустно и вхараткерно. И да, автор относится к Гадриэлю весьма положительно.

Всё-таки хвалёное ангельское терпение — стереотип, придуманный невеждами-людьми. Иезекиэль-Гадриэль постигает эту незамысловатую истину, когда от его собственного терпения не остаётся ни крохи:

— Да как смеешь ты, смертный?!

— Смертный? Ха! — только и усмехается охотник ему в лицо, а ангел с недовольством отмахивается от амбре перегара. — Ты это Винчестеру говоришь, Изя, не забывай!

Гадриэль пару минут копается в памяти находящегося в мирном небытие Сэма, чтобы подсчитать точное число всех смертей братьев. Сбивается на первой полусотне Дина.

Эти парни почти неубиваемы. Даже если они сами хотят умереть.

Впрочем, не важно.

— Эй, Изя, ты чего завис? — хрипло, с надрывом, смеётся охотник. Подхватывает со стола бутылку, чтобы сделать ещё один глоток алкоголя.

Гадриэль готов зарычать от бессильной злобы на этого наглеца, в изрядном подпитии провоцирующего конфликт. Или хотя бы выбить из его рук треклятую бутылку с типично-сэмовой фразочкой «Напился — веди себя прилично». Возможно, голос брата — именно то, что остановило бы Дина, успокоило.

Однако если бы Дину была нужна помощь брата, он не стал бы звать его, Гадриэля (точнее, Иезекиэля, что сейчас тоже не столь важно). И доставать, беспрерывно повторяя «Изя» — одно из тех глупых прозвищ, что охотник так любит давать ангелам. Будь Иезекиэль — настоящий Иезекиэль — жив и здесь, он вряд ли сумел бы стерпеть такое отношение молча: Винчестер, если ему надо, способен привести в бешенство любого.

Изя, Изя, Изя...

Может быть, хвалёный винчестеровский самоконтроль — тоже стереотип. Сейчас Дин на пределе и себя не контролирует. Дину больно. Сегодня они потеряли друга — давнего друга, что для Винчестеров с их образом жизни редкость, — и Дину больно.

Приоткрыв ментальную дверь в комнату, полную полуистлевших обрывков памяти Сэма, Гадриэль частично воскрешает воспоминание двухлетней давности. Бутылка. Старая фляжка. Дин оплакивает Бобби Сингера.

— Изя!

Дин хочет отыграться на ком-нибудь за свою боль. Или чтобы отыгрались на нём.

После охоты Гадриэль способен только продолжать подлечивать тело Сэма, но ангел надеется, что его сил хватит на одно чудо. Скромное ангельское чудо, похожее на бракосочетание в Галилейской Кане. Только немного наоборот.

Короткий взмах руки, мысленное пожелание — и последние несколько глотков в бутылке превращаются в снотворное. Пусть это не то, что попросил бы Дин, но точно полезнее забвения в нанесении физических увечий.


End file.
